Whoops now
Whoops now is a song by henry and june Transcript Henry: Friday morning And all my work is done I've packed my bags I'm on the run I got a feeling that I'm gonna have some Fun in the sun With my friends And he's got me going Whoops now, sorry I can't go Whoops now, sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go Sorry I can't go Sorry I can't go now June: Friday noon And my boss is on the phone He's telling me That I can't leave home An extra hand at work Is what he called for He said we need you here Tell my friends I'm going Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go I don't know why My job has called me in Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Henry: Sorry I can't go I don't know why My job has called me in It makes no difference If you love work or not If you dream your weekend Hand on a door knob June: Out with your friends and Fun in the sun now That's when the phone rings Friday evening and I'm all alone at home And all my friends are having fun Another week and I'll leave the machine on Next time he calls He'll hear my voice Henry and June: Saying loud and clear Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go I'm out having fun in the sun With my friends Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go Whoops now Sorry I can't go I'm out having fun in the sun With my friends Whoops now, sorry I can't go (with my friends) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (with my friends) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (with my friends) I'm out having fun in the sun with my friends (Will and Misty) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Tina and ) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Ken and Nancy) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Linette and Tony, oh) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Lisa and Jodie) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Glenen and Julie) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Kendall and Josie) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Dayshawn and Colo) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Karen and Tori) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Betta and Katie) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Don and Kevin) Whoops now, sorry I can't go (Ricardo and Puffy, oh) Come on you guys, hahaha! Anguilla here we come! Here we come now To the restaurant For some lobster And some sleeping And some you know what else (No, what else?) You know! (No,we don't know, what else?) Tiddlywinks I thought you were talking about you know what (what?) You know what (well, I like that too, okay okay) Oops!